l'échange
by xarinam
Summary: suite de :"le toutou de la tueuse". Buffy et Spike vont échangé leur corps. Pourquoi? Comment ils vont récupérer leurs coprs? Comment ils vont réussir à se battre contre des vampires dans cet état? Et si l'un deux avait un accident grâve à cause de ça?


Quelques heures plus tards, Dawn rentra des cours. Elle avait décidé de faire une trêve avec sa soeur et alla vers la chambre de sa soeur pour lui faire ses excuses. Elle rentra dans la chambre et vit Spike dans les bras de Buffy.

Dawn : J'en étais sûr, tu t'en fous de moi tant que t'as un petit copain!

Le vampire s'était réveillé à cause du bruit.

Spike : Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Buffy : Attends Dawn c'est pas du tout ça!

Dawn : Et dire que je t'avais acheter un cadeau pour me faire pardonner.

Elle balença un collier sur le lit et sortit de la chambre.

Buffy : Attends Dawn!

La blonde prit le collier dans sa main et le regarda.

Spike : Je peux le voir?

Elle tendit sa main avec le collier et quand Spike le toucha, ils s'entirent un choc électrique.

Buffy : C'était quoi?

Spike : J'en sais rien...

Un moment de silence passa puis Spike se leva.

Buffy : Où tu vas?

Spike : Je rentre chez moi, j'ai causé assez de problème.

Buffy : Spike, tu es encore blessé...

Il déposa un bisou sur sa joue et il sortit de la maison et il rentra à sa crypte où il retourna se coucher, tandis que la tueuse alla voir sa soeur.

Buffy : Dawn...

Dawn : Laisse moi! Va retrouver ton ptit copain!

La tueuse s'assit à côté de sa soeur.

Buffy : Spike n'est pas mon ptit copain.

Dawn : Mais pourtant tu l'aimes.

Buffy : C'est vrai, mais...

Dawn : Tu as peur que sa fasse comme avec Angel, tu as peur qu'il redevienne démoniaque.

Buffy : Oui mais il n'y a pas que ça...

Dawn : Quoi d'autres?...

Buffy : Je ne sais pas trop...

Elles continuèrent de parler tards dans la nuit puis elles allèrent se coucher. Spike se réveilla au milieu de l'après midi, et il eût une drole de surprise : Dawn était debout devant lui.

Spike : Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?

Dawn : Je m'inquietais, tu ne te réveillais pas... T'es sûr que sa va Buffy?

Spike : Quoi?

Il tourna la tête et vît qu'il était dans la chambre de Buffy puis il se regarda dans un miroir et quelque chose d'étrange se produisit : il pouvait voir son reflet mais il voyait le corps de Buffy à la place du sien...

Dawn : Buffy?

Spike : Euh... Oui Oui sa va t'inquiet je suis juste un peu fatigué.

Dawn : Ouai t'as l'air épuisée, tu ferais bien de te rendormir.

Spike : Oui tu as raison, mais toi?

Dawn : T'inquiet de toute façon je dois aller chez une copine donc je vais te laisser dormir.

Spike : Merci.

L'adolescente sortit de la maison et le vempire se leve imédiatement et se regarda dans le miroir. Non il ne rêvait pas il voyait bien le reflet de Buffy dans le miroir. Il sortit de la chambre, descendit dans le hall, ouvrit la porte et passa sa main à l'extérieur, voyant que les rayons du soleil ne lui faisaient rien dans ce corps, il sortit et couru jusqu'au cimetierre. Au bout d'un moment il arriva enfin devant sa crypte. Il entra et s'avança vers la tombe pù était couché Buffy dans le corps de Spike.

Spike : Buffy, réveille toi.

Il l'a secoua un peu et elle se réveilla légèrement.

Buffy : Qu'est-ce que tu veux Spike?

Elle ouvrit les yeux et quand elle vit son corps en face d'elle, elle poussa un cri.

Buffy: Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?! Attends ne me dit pas que...

Elle se regarda.

Buffy : Bon sang qu'est ce que je fous dans ton corps et surtout qu'est-ce que tu fous dans le mien?!

Spike : Tu crois que sa me plait d'être dans le corps d'une femme?

Buffy : Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?!

Spike : Je ne sais pas comment mais nos esprits ont été transmutés.

Buffy : Je crois que j'ai des bouquins qui peuvent parler de ça.

Spike : Ben c'est parfait.

Buffy : Attends, que va dire Dawn quand elle va nous voir?

Spike : Elle nous verra pas, elle est allée chez une copine.

Buffy : Comment tu le sais?

Spike : Elle me l'a dit ce matin.

Buffy : Et elle n'a rien remarqué?

Spike : Non.

Buffy : Mais pourtant j'entends ta voie dans mon corps, et j'entends ma voie dans ton corps...

Spike : C'est vrai, mais pour les autres il doit pas y avoir de différence.

Buffy se leva, enfila le manteau de Spike et sortit de la crypte.

Spike : Attends Buffy!

Elle poussa un cri et rentra le plus vite possible et le blond referma aussi vite la porte.

Spike : Je te rappelle que t'es dans le corps d'un vampire.

Il prit la couverture qui était sur un fauteuil et la lui donna.

Buffy : J'vais avoir l'air conne avec ça...

Spike : Comme moi, toutes les fois quand je te rejoins à la boutique magique ou chez toi. Allez on y va.

La blonde mit la couverture sur sa tête et ils sortirent de la crypte et courirent jusqu'à la maison de Buffy. Elle entra dans la maison le plus vite possible suivit de Spike.

Spike : Sa va?

Buffy : La prochaine fois, si on récupère nos corps et que tu voudras rentrer chez moi et qu'il fera jour, je te sortirais même le tapis rouge.

Spike : Je serais déjà en poussières avant que tu l'ai déroulé.

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux

Spike : Bon si on ce mettait au boulot? C'est pas que j'aime pas ton corps, mais je préfère le mien.

Buffy : Ouais et moi je voudrais pouvoir aller faire un tour sans couverture sur la tête.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une bibliothèque et ils fouillèrent dans les livres magiques. Une heure plus tards ils n'avaient rien trouvé.

Buffy : Bon sang, on a rien trouvé!

Spike : Si sa continue on va tout devoir dire à tes copains.

Dawn : Dire quoi?

La jeune soeur de la tueuse venait de rentrer et les avait rejoins.

Buffy : Dawn, t'es déjà rentrer?

Dawn : Qu'est-ce que sa peut te faire Spike?

Buffy : Hein? Ah oui j'avais oubliée...

Dawn : Oublié quoi?

Buffy : Ben euh comment dire... En fait je suis Buffy dans le corps de Spike, et lui il est dans mon corps.

Dawn explosa de rire.

Dawn : Et vous voulez faire croire ça à qui?

Buffy : Tu as écrit un journal intime et dès que t'écrivais le prénom de Xander tu l'entourais de petit coeur.

L'ancienne clé s'approcha de Buffy qui était dans le corps de Spike.

Dawn : Bon sang mais quand c'est arrivé?

Spike : On sait pas, ce matin quand je me suis réveillé j'étais dans le corps de Buffy.

Dawn : Attends, tu veux dire que ce matin c'était toi enfin je veux dire Spike...

Spike : Et oui.

Dawn : Donc ça veut dire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose hier soir. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait hier soir?!

Buffy : Quoi?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?!

Dawn : Hier, vous étiez dans les bras l'un de l'autre!

Buffy : C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois!

Spike : Mais oui! Le collier!

Buffy et Dawn : Hein?

Spike : Ben oui. Hier quand on a touché le collier on a ressenti quelque chose! Dawn où l'as tu acheté?

Dawn : A la magic Box.

Spike : Ils t'ont dit quoi quand tu l'as acheté?

Dawn : Qu'il rapprochait les gens.

Buffy : Là c'est pas que rapproché.

Dawn : Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire?

Buffy : On va aller à la boutique et cherche un remède vu qu'il fait nuit je peux sortir.

Le téléphone sonna soudain et Dawn décrocha.

Dawn : Willow... Oj je la prévient.

Elle racrocha.

Spike : C'est quoi cette fois ci?

Dawn : Encore des vampires.

Buffy : Bon Dawn, tu vas à la boutique, tu va leur expliquer tout et vous chercher une solution.

Dawn : Et vous?

Buffy : Nous on va s'occuper des vampires. Et prends le collier sa pourrait les aider.

Dawn : D'accord.

Elle se leva pour aller cherche le collier, redescendit et partit à la boutique, pendant que Spike et Buffy allèrent au cimetierre et quand ils arrivèrent ils eurent une surprise.

* * *

Dawn entra en trombe dans la boutique.

Willow : Dawn, que fais-tu là?

Dawn : C'est Buffy et Spike...

Xander : Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait?!

Dawn : Rien! Mais leurs corps ont été échangés!

Xander : Quoi?! Mais comment?

Dawn : Anya, le collier que tu m'as vendu et ben ça les a changé.

Xander : Anya, tu lui a vendu un truc comme ça?

Anya : Giles m'avait dit que c'était pas dangereux!

Giles : En fait c'est que...

Dawn : Ouh ouh! Je vous rappelle que Spike et Buffy se battent contre des vampires et ils ne sont pas dans leur corps respectifs!

Tara : Elle a raison... Il faut commencer à chercher...

* * *

Dans le cimetierre, une quinzaine de vampires attendaient Buffy et Spike.

Spike : Et dire qu'avant j'organisais ce genre d'attaque.

buffy : Tu voudrais changer de camp?

Spike : Avec ton corps je pense pas qu'il voudrait.

Buffy : Avec le tien non plus, ils n'ont pas accepté.

Spike : Merci de le rappeler...

Et ils commencèrent à se battre, ils avaient un peu de mal mais ils arrivaient a les tuer. Mais malheureusement, des vampires avaient réussi à toucher Buffy au torse et le corps de Spike ne s'était pas totalement guerrit. Pendant que Buffy poussa un cri de douleur d'autres vampires lui plantèrent des pieus dans ses jambes pile dans l'articulation du genoux. Elle s'écroula au sol en hurlant mais elle réussit quand même à les tuer. Spike finit le conbat tout seul et accouru auprès de Buffy.

Spike : Sa va aller?

Buffy : Je... Je ne peux plus...

Elle n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase que quelque chose entre eux c'était passé, Spike et Buffy avaient récupéré leur corps respectifs.

Spike : Ah!!! Bloody hell!

Buffy : Spike! Attends! On a récupéré nos corps!

Spike : Tu... Tu as raison...

Buffy : Spike, sa va aller?

Spike : Bien sûr tu me prends pour qui? Je te rappelle que je suis William le sanglant.

Il se releva mais il retomba aussi vite et la tueuse le soutenu.

Spike : Argh... T'aurais pû faire un peu plus attention à mon corps.

Buffy : Je suis désolée, je vais t'emmener...

Elle fût coupé par son portable. Elle décrocha.

Buffy : Oui, on les a tués, oui on a récupéré nos corps. Bon écoute je te laisse à demain.

Spike : C'était Xander, n'est-ce pas.

Buffy : Oui.

Spike : Va les rejoindre ils doivent ils doivent s'inquiéter.

Buffy : Je vais pas te laisser dans cet état!

Spike : Ma crypte n'est pas loin, je pourrais marcher jusqu'à là bas.

Buffy : Mais tu ne peux plus marcher!

Spike : C'est ce que tu crois!

Buffy : Non je le sais , j'étais dans ton corps et j'ai bien sentis que tu ne peux plus marcher... pour un moment. Et de toute façon je te laisse pas le choix!

Spike : J'avais oublié que t'étais tétue à ce point...

Buffy : Ouai et il va faloir que tu t'y habitues.

Elle l'aida à se relever totalement et en le soutenant le plus qu'elle le pouvait elle le ramena à sa crypte.


End file.
